Talk:Idea of Evil/@comment-82.8.248.64-20160707021044/@comment-5647122-20161209060645
Like I said, they're corruptions. Courage and honor are both positive qualities, which are naturally almost entirely stripped away by the fact that they're batshit insane. Slannesh was born of depravity, and not much has changed(except the Eldar), so naturally it's very much not super-happy-fun time for anyone but them. There's nothing wrong with raging against the dying of the light. That's like 78.5% of Gut's whole charater right there, and probably 29% of Western Culture. Besides, perfection is over rated and "true peace" is code for lobotomy. They theoredically could ''be benevolent. It's never gonna happen. They are to the Immaterium what cancer is to healthly cells, if 99.998% of the body is nothing but cancer cells and you're somehow still alive. And while they might be on a much bigger scale than the Idea of Evil, and more, shall we say, creative in their evil, on a fundamental level there's nothing evil about them. Like a human being, they can be good or evil. To make it into a full blown metaphor, they're sociopathic serial killer pedophile rapist who are also genocidal maniacs. The end result is irredemable, but the atoms that make up their bodies aren't evil in and of themselves. All the psychic energies could have been arranged differently and result in a friendly warp-entity. In fact, that's exactly what would have happened - ''was happening - without the Old Ones and the whole "let's create psychic super soldiers!" thing. The IoE, on the other hand, is an A.I. programed to achieve maximum sadism. It is what it is, and cannot even theoredically be something else. If it was it would not be the Idea of Evil. It'd be something else. Tzeetch would still be Tzeetch if he wasn't evil, he'd just be a much different Tzeetch. Still have his plots and plans and schiemes. 99.9% of them would still be to cover up the 0.1% he genuinely quater-cares about, but they'd have less sadistic aims. And he'd have some form of moral codes and stick to his archtypes more. I'm not saying they're going to change, especially when the plot pretty much demands them to be evil. I'm just saying that very theoredically, on the "spontaneous nuclear explosion for no reason" side of things, it could happen, provided the galaxy somehow became a cheerier place without them managing to screw it over before it could. Their character improves with that of the galxy. Which means there's some microscopic amound of hope that one day, things might not be so crappy because people possess the capacity to think any thoughts beyond "Praise the God-Emperor". I personally find the idea of something fundamentally opposed to the very concept to good to be a more terrifying than that, in the grand scheme of things. Beyond that, the Chaos Gods are only as big a deal as they are because the galaxy is densely populationed. The Idea of Evil is drawing on a much smaller population for power, and is quite terrifying with that alone.